If She Was Different
by emmyIgrant
Summary: This is a story written so I could re-write Sybil and Toms' relationship. She is a servant, a maid who is like just below Mr. Carson, and basically "dis owned" herself. I may pop back a year and do a sort of flashback. This is my first fan fiction and sorry if I did anything wrong or have mistakes. You can tell me any response as long as its true. Thanksx
1. Chapter 1

Sybil couldn't believe her fathers look on life. To just sit back and let servants labor around while they sit on their bums? It just didn't sit right for Sybil and she made it known. One day, a year ago in the August of 1913, Sybil marched into her fathers' library, heels clicking as she walked. Then, mustering up her courage, knocked on the door.  
"Oh, come in Sybil", spoke Lord Grantham from behind the closed the door.  
Sybil pushed the door open and stood before her father, a rare smile on his face, oblivious of what was to come from his youngest daughter.  
"Father, I must talk to you. It is very important."  
"Well then on without. Don't leave me here in suspense", the Lord spoke with a smirk.  
"Father you mustn't yell or try to change my mind when I tell you this. It was a very hard decision, but the best for me." She hesitated a little before speaking the next words, which made Lord Grantham's eyebrows cock in amusement. The next words Lady Sybil spoke left her father in pure, utter shock.  
"I would like to join the servants and leave my post as a Lady of Downton Abbey." She spoke these words so furiously that the Earl of Grantham couldn't help but believe those words to the very last syllable that Sybil uttered out of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later **

Sybil was bustling around doing her daily chores. Her father, Lord Grantham and Lord of the house she was once a lady to and now works, had let her do this. He only allowed Sybil this because he thought once she got a taste of real work, she'd come crawling back. That, however was not the case.

She enjoyed her work and the people she worked with. They respected her greatly and she practically ran the staff behind Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. The other servants dared never call her a lady, for they knew better. Sybil hated the aristocrat life and preferred work, so work she did.

"Daisy, have you and Ms. Patmore finished breakfast yet?", said Sybil, practically yelling across the whole downstairs in the process.

Daisy had no choice but to yell back a half hearted yes. Sybil muttered a good and then went to get the house in order before _they _woke up.

Sybil rarely talked to her family for they wished nothing of her. She was an outcast and preferred to get all her upstairs work done before her former family woke. After she would go downstairs and busy herself with whatever work was in store for her. She was not as picky as some when it came to fulfilling her servant duties as long as she did something to actually earn her wages honestly.

When she made her way downstairs for breakfast, Carson announced there would be an announcement before the meal. The staff gathered around awaiting Carson's announcement. Standing, Carson spoke.

"Lord Grantham has come to inform me that today we will be receiving a new chauffeur. He said for us to put on our best behavior when he first arrives and that we can scare him into submission later." He said the last part with a slight smirk. This didn't happen often, so we all knew we were going to make some fun out of him, and maybe Carson will even be onboard with it this time.

"What shall we call this new chauffeur?" spoke Thomas, extending the last word in an almost ignorant way he does with everything.

Carson looked towards Thomas and an almost disappointed way that an owner looks at a puppy begging for food, knowing that the puppy won't be getting any of his. He spoke to everyone "His name is Tom Branson and you will call him Mr. Branson. He will live out in the chauffeur's cottage and you won't be seeing much of him for he isn't allowed to be in the house. He will be allowed downstairs for meals and other times as he wishes, but will only go upstairs under a Lord or Lady's' request. He will spend most of his time in the garage."

With that, he sat down and that commenced the start of breakfast and the end of that conversation.

* * *

All the staff stood in a row in their best condition, outside the dinning hall downstairs. Mr. Branson was to meet Lord and Lady Grantham first, then come downstairs and be introduced to his fellow staff. We were all eager, especially after we heard Lord Granthams' booming voice echo in the library above. After the voices died down, we heard walking on the stairs and knew that Carson and Mr. Branson were coming downstairs. Sybil knew right then and there she would never call him a mister because that wasn't the way she did things. She treated everyone she worked with the exact same respect. This meant that even Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes were just called by their actual names. She usually did this with everyone except Ms. Patmore, whom Sybil was a little scared of.

After coming out of her day dream she was meet with the usual Carson and someone else, Mr. Branson. Sybil couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes are. They bore a striking resemblance to the ocean. She immediately thought he was very beautiful, which made her blush. She looked down slightly to try and hide her blush, which only made them all notice it even more.

Carson then spoke up, "Mr. Branson, this is our other staff that you will work with. As you walk by, they will tell you their name and shake your hand."

Sybil couldn't help but thank god she was near the end of the line so she wouldn't have to face him with such a strong blush. Then he was there. In front of her. Sybil hadn't noticed his nearing and jumped when he cleared his throat. Of course this just made her blush even more.

Sybil stood up straight and shook his hand. "Sybil", she introduced herself. She couldn't help but notice, again, how he beautiful he was. He was even more striking closer up. This of course did nothing for Sybils' blush.

"Alright everyone go to your posts and get started on your duties for the rest of the day. Go on now." Carson spoke loudly.

Everyone scurried back to their posts. Sybil went over to the table so she could hem some ripped or damaged clothes. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Carson tell Branson what was needed of him. she then watched him take off before going back to her hemming.

Once she was done with a jacket or so, Anna came up next to her and sat down in the chair next to Sybils'.

Anna spoke quietly, to keep their conversation more private. "Quite striking that man is. Don't you think?"

Sybil could only nod and look at Anna before going back to her hemming. Anna seemed to notice this and it peeked her curiosity. she choose her next words in the easiest way possible.

"You like him don't you!" Sybil looked at Anna in shock from the quite straight forward question.

Sybil practically yelped back. "I most certainly do not!" She herself could even tell it sounded like a lie. Anna bit back with an accusing "Oh yes you do, you little bad liar."

Sybil couldn't help but blush and look down. she put down her hemming and looked back at Anna. "So what if I do?", Sybil teasingly questioned back.

"Well that means you fancy the chauffeur Mr. Branson." With that, Anna walked stood up and walked back to her work.


End file.
